Trip of a Lifetime
by Bookatopia1227
Summary: Three girls have came to a trip to Paris for vacation. Cinder is having her dream to leave her small town. Scarlet trying to escape a question she must answer. Cress is using this trip for closure. After one of them is mistaken to be an heiress, they must keep up the act to keep everything in order. What they don't know is that this trip, will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Trip of a Lifetime**

 **Chapter 1**

Cinder P.O.V:

I finally finished the last bolt on the truck when I said," There you go. One delivery truck ready to go".

"Thanks Cinder. I'm sorry that I have to call you up here. I know you have graduation in the next four hours and I basically dragged you out of bed.", Scarlet apologized as she was leaning on the door.

"It's okay. You know I would do anything to help. Probably because I'm the only mechanic in town that doesn't charge you.", I said while I was putting the tools away.

"Well, since I have finished all of my deliveries, how about treat you for some coffee inside.", she said as we walked from the alley to the diner.

"Good because I'm starving and you're paying", I said and we laughed. We head inside and the diner was in it's usual Saturday morning breakfast rush. We got on the counter and ordered two cups of coffee.

"Is it weird that I have a huge obsession for coffee.", I said while pouring some sugar packet in my coffee.

"I think you might have been coffee in another life.", someone behind me said. I turn around and saw Cress while she was walking back to the register. Scarlet nodded and I begun drinking.

"So today's the day. Just two more days before you two head off to Paris. A week away in the city of lights.", Cress said while wiping off the table a few feet away.

In less than 48 hour, Scarlet and I would be heading off to Paris. My first trip out of the small rural town of Luna. Something I have dreamed for nearly five years. I have spent those five years working and saving enough money for a week away to Paris. I had rough life since I have been in and out of the foster system. I have been teased for the way I looked and the fact that I wasn't a girly girl and preferred working on cars and making things. I hate wearing dresses and I only had four friends who were girls. This trip was the most girliest thing I ever dream and was proud of it.

"Just two more day", I said.

"I wish you can come.", Scarlet told Cress."You have been working non-stop and you just finished college. You might as well use vacation."

"I know but don't worry about me. You go have fun while I stay here.", she said and walked off to help another table.

Cress had lived in Luna all her life and never left. Ever since her mom left her and her dad, it had hit her hard. Her father, Dr. Erland, had been able to support them for years but Cress had thrown herself in work. I feel bad her and she does deserve this trip more than anyone.

After two more cups, Scarlet came to pick up check and while I got up and was ready to go, I saw someone entering the diner, sat down beside me, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Cinder.", Wolf said while he was looking at the menu even though he basically memorized it.

I look around and saw Scarlet head off to bathroom. When she was gone, I looked and spoke.

"So when are you going to tell her.", I whispered.

"I don't know. Everytime I try, I end up backing down and changed the subject completely.", he said.

"Come on", I said."You two have been together nearly four years. For someone who's never had a single boyfriend in her life, that's impressive."

"I know, but..."

"No buts. Tell her that you want to spent the rest of your life with her or there will be hell to pay",I said.

"Okay then. I just need to find the right moment.", he said.

I was about to speak when Scarlet came back and we changed the subject immediately.

"So...um, you ready for Paris.", he said.

"Just two more day, Wolf. Two more days", I said.

*****Time Skip(After Graduation)*****

After graduation, Scarlet's grandmother, Michelle, had invited me and Cress and made a dinner to celebrate my high school graduation and our trip to Paris. Michelle had made her famous lemon cake, which I love and spent it with the people I care about.

"Thanks Michelle. This is nice.", I said.

"Cinder, your like family here. I did took care of you two years.", she said while she grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

When I was in the foster system, I had lived with the Benoits for two years when I was seven. When I first met them, I was scared but they said I could the fresh air and hard-work. Michelle treated me like a daughter and she had a granddaughter nearly four years older than me. Out of every foster home I had, they were the best home I had until I had to go and be sent back. When I had gotten a new foster home when I turned 14, I moved back to Luna and gotten back in touch with them.

When I told them about my dream trip to Paris, they were excited. Michelle told us that she went there when she was younger and thought it might be great for Scarlet and I. We decided that Paris was a great after-graduation trip.

"Cress, since I heard that you are free for the summer, I talked to your father. You just got out of college and with work and all, we have a surprise.", Michelle said while Cress dropped her fork as she was shocked.

"What are you talking about?", she said and then looked at Scarlet."Do you know what she's talking about?"

"No", she said.

Michelle smile and said,"Cress is going to Paris too".

But instead of cheer and a smile from Cress, she just stood there but was shocked like the rest of us.

*****Time Skip(Hour Later at Darnel Residence)*****

Cress P.O.V

"You would have said no", her father spoke as he was packing up to go the hospital for his night shift.

"Say no to what? No to the fact that I have work and use half of my savings", I said while I helped him.

"I'm basically paying for the plane ticket and the trip. The only thing you're paying are just your meals and souvenirs.", he said.

"Still. As much as I love you and are willing to pay for my entire trip, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I know I have been tough on you through high school and college. It will be fun and about time you get a break."

"Why are you doing this to me?", as I sat down on the sofa of the living room.

"Because I love you and I don't know how to make this any better.", he said as the room went silent.

It was hardly ever that they talked about her mother. The woman that had left them when she was fifteen. She had remembered that day when she and her dad came back after a long day and her belongings gone. She just left with a letter saying she can't do this and just walked out with only her ring left on the coffee table.

After a few moments, he sat down beside me.

"Look, you're twenty-one years old and you hardly leave the house beside work, school, and I don't want to take that away from you. As your father, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should go out and fun like other girls your age. Just living your life."

"I know but I haven't been able to. But it's not like I can just leave, I have you to worry about."

"Crescent, I'm fine. Come on, your mother's been gone six years now. It's time."

"So...I should I just go."

"Yes!", he said."Go. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. But also don't do anything I would do."

"So basically anything in that small gray area."

"Yes"

"Fine. I'll call tomorrow and give my notice"

"Good. I have to get going", he said as he kissed on the forehead goodbye. I hear the door shut on the way out and I went to my room to start packing.

Scarlet P.O.V

After dinner, Cinder and Cress went home and grand-mare went to wash the dishes. Leaving me to take out the trash. It was almost dark when I heard a noise. I turn around and see Wolf. He was leaning against the fence of the steps as he was waiting there.

"Hi, I haven't seen you all day.", I said as I walked up to him.

"You saw me earlier"

"Yeah, but we never get moment alone. You want to head inside? There are a bunch of leftovers, your favorite.", I grinned.

"Yeah, but... I need to talk to you and I have to do it now"

My smile faltered.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, but... I don't think you should go"

I reached out and I touched his unkempt hair which I love.

"Come on, I'm only going to be gone for week. I think you'll survive."

"I think you should stay here..."

"Yeah, but..."

"And marry me"

Just like that, I feel like everything had just stop and it felt like the longest second of my life. I didn't know what to say.

I have met him four years ago and we have immediately hit it off. When we first met, he was shy and was unlike anyone I met. Grand-mere was unsure about him at first but now, she loved whenever he came over. He would always help around the farm and she would always pay him in food. He had gained her stamp of approval and we have been together since.

But now, it was terrifying. A part of me wants to say yes and just kiss him right there. However, the rest of me is screaming and I have no idea what to say. I love him, but am I ready?

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm so new and I was thinking about this for a long time. I love you and with you leaving and all,… I just have to say it."

"Wow. Um... this is great. Um... wow.", I said.

I didn't know what to say. I am freaking out and I can't say anything but gibberish. Finally, I speak.

"Ze'ev, I love you, but... I'm about to leave for Paris and... I don't know. I have so many things I have to deal with and I don't know what to say. I can't give you a straight answer right now. I need time to think this over. I promise I will give you an answer when I come back. Please."

After a moment, he just nodded and left. He just left.

And just like that, my stomach dropped and felt like his, shattering.

Cinder P.O.V

I got out my car and head straight to the door and grabbed my keys. I got in and saw the entire apartment cover in fabric. In the corner, I see my older sister, Iko was focusing on the sewing machine at work.

"Iko.", I said while trying not to step the fabric. However, Iko was not paying attention.

"Iko!", I shouted and she still doesn't notice. Finally, I tapped her on the shoulder and she stopped immediately.

"Hey, how are you doing? How was dinner?"

"Great. Just two more days"

"You keep saying that"

"Well, it's true"

"Come on, Cinder"

"Iko, I have been saving for this. This is what has gotten through me for the last four years of high school: imagining myself walking along the Seine and standing on top of the Eiffel Tower. Somehow, making me different."

"As much it kills me, it's really not that magical. It's not going to change you to a whole other person. I like the one I have now", she said as she hugged me.

"I know but I need this. We have been in and out of the system and finally, you have gotten the right to have me as my guardian. You are finally pursuing your dream of fashion and designing. Please let me have mine."

She lets go and begins to pick up the fabric of the floor.

"Nobody wants you to find your life than I do. I'm not stopping you"

We laughed as we pick up the fabric. Finally, I head off to bed, wanting Monday to come faster. Never thought I say that.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much. I know I have been slacking off Let Light Guide You Home. I have been busy with the holidays and have reached writer's block. I thought I could use the time to write another story to make up for the lost of time. It's a new story full drama and a bit a romance. I was inspired by my first PG movie, Monte Carlo, and decided it was a great story to fit in with these characters. I am writing the next chapter writing now as we speak. See you later with a new chapter.**

 **XOXO**

 **-Bookatopia1227**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trip of a Lifetime**

 **Chapter 2**

Two Days Later(Plane to Paris)

Cinder P.O.V

I wake up and I see a beautiful view of the city of Paris. I saw the landmarks like the Eiffel Tower and many small buildings. It look it came straight out of a movie. I see Scarlet waking up in the seat behind me and Cress, sitting next to me, seeing the same view in the window.

*****Time Jump*****

After we got off, we were sent to a blue and red bus with the tour group. We wanted to see all of Paris so I had gotten a travel package with a group and a travel guide.

"Welcome to Paris", a skinny woman wearing nothing but red. She even has a little flag in her hand. She must be the tour guide.

As we got on the road, Cress had grabbed the schedule and spoke.

"In five days. We're never gonna get to all this stuff."

"I know it's a lot, Cress, but there is a lot to see. It's Paris", I said.

"Ten, 11, 12 stops tomorrow. You can't do the Louvre in 20 minutes.

"It's their museum. I think they know how long it takes.", Scarlet explained.

The tour guide stood up a grabbed the microphone," Now on you're left..."

We turned around and see a building but it was cut off by a café and a store.

"...was Notre-Dame, one of the masterpieces of..."

"I'm sure we'll circle back", I said.

But they didn't.

Through the entire tour, everything was rushed. For the Arc de Triomphe, we only did a circle and left us with only pictures. In the Louvre Pyramid, we didn't have time to even look at the paintings and we had to speed walk to catch up. One minute we stopped and then the next minute, they're gone.

We stopped on the steps of the Sacre-Coeur and everyone was heading right up. The three of us were about to head up the steps when we saw the beautiful view.

There were white little building and they stretched into the horizon. I was smiling and so were Cress and Scarlet. We stood there for a moment, looking at the skyline.

"It's so beautiful. Nobody pinch me", Cress muttered.

After a few second, we were interrupted by the tour guide and told us in French to catch up with the group.

Sorry for trying to enjoy the view.

Cress P.O.V

We begin climbing up the steps when Scarlet said," How is everyone moving so fast."

" I don't know. It's like everyone has some sort of short attention span.", I said.

We were in the middle of the step when I miss a step. I was about to fall when I accidently landed my hand on some strangers shoulders for balance. It's hands had helped me and broke my fall.

"Are you alright", an voice spoke.

I got and looked at him.

Him was a very tall and attractive man with light skin, brown hair, very blue eyes, square-jaw, and devilish dimples. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans and I swear to god he was hot.

"Thank you", I said and he smirked.

"You might want to careful if I were you."

I smiled and when I look at the group, they were walking away.

"What's your name?", he asked but I grab my backpack and was trying to get to the top.

"Gotta go", I said and I climbed up the steps.

The one time a cute guy saves me and I said gotta go as my name.

So stupid of me, and I didn't even get his name.

*****Time Jump (Hours Later)*****

After a long and fast day, the bus has stopped to a three-story motel. We were supposed to stay in a two bedroom suite but when we got there, it was not what they said on the website. I hear Scarlet read the website description on her phone.

"The Junior Ambassador Suite: offers luxury accommodation, sumptuous decor, and oozes charm", she read aloud.

However, it's the opposite. It was only a small room with only door leading to the bathroom, one king size bed and a cot.

"Guys, the room doesn't matter. We will hardly even be here", Cinder said as she was trying to get in the small cramp room.

"This has got to be some sort of mistake.", I said while getting my bag into the corner.

"I'm going to find an outlet.", Scarlet said."My phone is about to die and I promised grand-mere to call her.

She moved the small little coffee table and accidentally knocked over a lamp.

"I'll take the cot", Cinder say as she took off her jacket. She sat down in the middle of the cot and it folded at both ends. Causing her to crush into a cot like a sandwich.

"I'm okay", she muffled and stood up.

"This is a disaster. We're in Paris and we are not having a good time", Scarlet said.

"I get it. Look, I know that this tour is not like what we planned. We just have to make best of a really bad situation", Cinder said.

"Sorry Cinder. Maybe you're right, we're in Paris. That's got to mean something.", I said.

"Found it", Scarlet said. As she plugged in the charger, it sparked and the lights went off. Total darkness.

"You know what, I'll take the cot.", Scarlet said and surprisingly, we all agreed.

*****Time Jump (Next Day, Tuesday)*****

Scarlet's P.O.V

After last night's disaster, we decided to suck it up and try our best to enjoy this trip while we still can. We receive our schedules for the day and found out that we'll be stopping to the Eiffel Tower. Out of all of Paris, I was excited for this. I see Cinder in the seat next to me and I could see her looking at the tower from the window.

I remembered when the first time she told me and grand-mere that she wanted to go to Paris. I wasn't sure at first, but now, we were actually here.

The bus had stopped and we were here.

"Everybody off", the tour guide shouted.

After thirty minutes, we finally had gotten to the top.

It was so beautiful. I see all the buildings around us with different shapes and colors. No wonder why people say it's amazing.

I see Cinder and Cress were near the railing and taking pictures. After Cinder put her phone away, she went up to see the telescope.

Cress's P.O.V

"Do you guys have any change", Cinder asked.

"I got one", I said.

While I grabbed a coin from my backpack, Scarlet tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Cress, who's that guy?", she asked.

"What guy?", I said while I passed her the coin.

"That guy looking at you"

"What?"

Scarlet turned her head towards to the observation deck below us and turn back towards me.

"That guy", she whispered.

I turned toward the railings and I see him. The same guy who helped me yesterday. He was smiling with that same and hot smirk.

I turned back to Scarlet.

"I'm sure he's looking at some else.", I said.

"Well, he's not looking at me nor Cinder. It's got to be you", she said.

I looked back towards the railings and he was gone.

Great. A cute guy who looks at you and you screwed up again. Great job, Darnel!

Cinder's P.O.V

"Wow! You can see everything from up here.", I said to Scarlet.

"Yeah. There is the Grand Palais."

"The Les Invalides. I can even see our bus.", I said through the telescope.

"Oh yeah!"

Cress's P.O.V

I keep looking for that when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I expect it to be Scarlet but it was him.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", I smiled.

"Gotta Go, right?", he asked.

My checks burned with fire.

"You remembered that. Didn't you?", I said.

"Oh yeah", he grinned.

"Excuse me while I jump over the rails..."

"No, no, no! It's okay. I saw your group was leaving.", he said while putting his arm out.

We laughed and started talking.

Cinder's P.O.V

"Look! I can even see our tour guide", I said through the lens.

She was wearing her red dress and holding the same flag from yesterday. She was walking on the pathway in the ground towards the sidewalk. Behind her is a single file line of tourists.

From our group...

"Wait a second.", I said aloud.

"Are they...", Scarlet said as she looked into the same direction I was.

"They're leaving!"

Cress's P.O.V

"I never got your name. My name's Thorne. What's yours?", he asked.

"I'm..."

"Cress!", I heard from behind me. It was Cinder as she grabbed my arm. "The bus is leaving! We have to go now!"

Suddenly, I snapped out of my daze as Cinder pulled me away from Throne. I looked at him one last time and then, I ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

As we reached towards to the elevators, there was a massive, long line.

"We're never going to make it!", Scarlet said.

I look around and see an emergency exit, the stairs.

"Stairs!", I called out and we rushed into the gate.

"Go, go, go!", Cinder cried out as we climbed down.

I am not a big fan of heights and I chose the worst day to wear a sundress.

We ran as fast as I could and it was a race against time. The stairs were like in a spiral and I could see the bus. The half of the group was on the bus and we didn't have much time left.

Finally, we reached the bottom of the stairs and broke through door. We were on the pathway and we race to the side.

We cried out and yell to stop the bus but it was too late. By the time we got to the stop, it was gone towards the road.

Cinder cursed under her breath as I catch mine. I can't believe our tour just left us. Stranded and no idea where we are. I see Scarlet as I could see she was pissed and trying to keep calm.

"This tour is ass", Scarlet declared.

After a few seconds, Cinder lost it.

"I got it, Scar! It's a disaster!", she said as she tried to storm off.

Scarlet grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry.", she apologized.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine.", I explained.

"No it's not!", she yelled. "I single-handedly chose the worst tour in all of Paris! I'm sorry!.

She took a deep breath and speak again.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry that you wasted all of your savings."

"No, you got us here. It's not your fault.", she said but Cinder continued.

"I'm sorry, Cress, for dragging you into this and decided to spent your first vacation stuck on this crappy tour. But most of all, I'm sorry that I ever thought I was the kind of person that could come to Paris."

We all went silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. Can we just leave it at that!", she said as walked away. I see her walking on the sidewalk and we later tried to catch up with her.

This trip was something she dreamed for years and it was nothing but a bust.

****To Be Continued****

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey reader. Sorry for the sad ending but this is just the beginning. I am having a good day to write. I hope you Cresswell fans enjoyed their first meeting and I promised, that will not be the last time we see him but more on that later. In the next chapter, that is when the plot starts and things start to get juicy. I will be starting a new chapter as we speak. See you soon with a new chapter.**

 **XOXO**

 **-Bookatopia1227**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trip of a Lifetime**

 **Chapter 3**

***Hours Later (Streets of Paris)***

Scarlet's P.O.V

We finally caught up with Cinder and we kept our distance by walking behind her within a few feet. After hours on the streets of Paris, it was starting to get late and we ended up lost. We have been trying to get back to the motel but with our phones dead and not that much money on us, we have nowhere to go. Just when things can't get worse, it starts raining.

Just great.

It was coming down fast like cats and dogs and we couldn't see anything. We ran as fast as we would without slipping and try to find somewhere to take refuge from the rain. We were near a big, fancy, 5-star hotel when Cinder starts running towards there.

"Cinder! Where are you going?", Cress shouted.

"Inside!", Cinder replied.

We followed her and just when we were on it's front steps. There was a small group of paparazzi that just came out of nowhere and were trying to take pictures of us. They were speaking in French and flashed their cameras. They kept saying a name which I couldn't understand. We rushed inside to get away from them and surprisingly, they didn't follow us in. I guess they have mistaken us for someone staying in the hotel. We looked around to our surrounding and my mouth dropped at this beautiful hotel.

The lobby was beautiful with luxurious decor and a few tables with vases and flowers on display. I see a crystal chandelier on the ceiling and very beautiful paintings on the walls. The lobby was not to crowded as I see guest coming from lounges and staff bustling to work. It was like something from a movie and so far, this is the most fanciest place I have ever been to.

I see Cinder walking towards the restrooms and Cress and I decided to follow her. On our way, we see at the front desk and two of the staff were talking to a girl who looked bored. The two men were mumbling in a cross between French and English. I have studied French to prepare for trip and even I don't understand what the hell they are saying. However, the girl at the front desk looked very familiar, but I didn't stick around to find out and headed to the restroom.

When we got there, I saw Cinder was leaning towards the sink and she was on the verge of crying. She was taking deep breaths and took off her jacket into the floor. Cress walk over to the sink next to her.

"Are you..."

"Don't!", Cinder snapped. "I just need to be alone. Please", she said as she stormed off to the bathroom stall.

From all of my years of knowing Cinder, it's best to leave her alone for a few minutes until she calms down. However, it's very rare to see her this way. It always breaks my heart and I can't do anything but watch, even if it's only for a few minutes.

I take off my hoodie and set it down to dry. I'm soaking wet to the boot and I'm freezing. Also, my hair is freaking wet and its usual curls have been straightened. I can see Cress's dress has molded into her skin and her short blond hair was only half wet. I grabbed one of the many towels from the sink and Cress try to drain out the remaining water from her hair.

After a few minutes, someone just walked into the restroom and head over to the sink. I took one glance at the mirror and I froze. It was the same girl from the lobby, with her fancy designer clothes and purse and brown hair. She had brown eyes, tanned skin, and her hair reached to her shoulders. I blinked a few times to see if this was real but it is. That girl looked exactly like Cinder!

Same age, same look. This was impossible.

My eyes were about the pop out of my head and was trying not to say anything. I see Cress looking at her and was just as shocked as me. The girl was searching for something purse and pulled out her phone. We watched as she dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear and spoke.

"It's me, Selene. Yes, I'm still in Paris. Mother's forcing me to go to some charity event to repair my rep.", she said with some sort of British-accent." I don't know! Polar bears, hungry people. Where are you?".

Man, she was a spoiled brat. I just met her and I just want to punch her in the neck right now.

I see her grin." Majorca! Hmm".

Cress and I shared a look behind Selene's head and were shocked. Selene continued.

"Well... since the idiots at the front desk couldn't find my package, I can catch a plane right now and be at the by the morning. I'll just sneak off and be on my way. By the time my mom does the math that I'm not there, I'll already with you guys. I won't even bother checking out...". She stops and looked at us with a nasty look. We looked away and pretend to mind our own business. She continues talking.

"Let me talk to you when I'm at the airport. It might take a while..."

"Scarlet, can you pass me a towel?", Cinder called out from the stall.

Selene hung up and walked out of the restroom. As the door shuts, Cinder came from the stall and start washing her hands.

"Guys, I asked for towel and nothing. I guess I don't blame you since I heard little spoiled princess there. Who was that? What is her problem?"

She looked at us as we were still shocked and didn't say anything.

"Uh... are you guys okay?", she asked.

Cinder's P.O.V

After a couple of minutes of explaining on what just happened while I was in the stall, I still didn't believe it. Both of them saying that the rude and spoiled girl that I overheard, looked exactly like me. I try to tell them that it wasn't possible and they're crazy.

"Look, my file said that both of my parents died in a car accident when I three years old and had no record of any brothers or sisters. It was a miracle that even I survived that car crash.", I explain.

"I'm telling you, just trust us.", Cress says as she was trying undo my ponytail and ruffle my hair. After it settled down to my shoulders, they gasped.

"Oh my god! You looked just like her!", Scarlet said.

"I don't look anything like her."

"You didn't even see her."

"Well, I heard her."

"Well... I believe it's the same thing. You guys are like twins.", Cress suggested.

"That's crazy and you're the most logical person I know".

"Yeah but if only you were British.", she murmured.

We were almost dried and as we grabbed our things and leave the restroom into the lobby, Cress speak.

"Can you please try a British accent, please!", she asked.

"No.", I answered.

"Please Cinder! Just one intimidation and I promise I will drop the twin thing".

"Fine", I say and I mastered up my British accent and did my best impersonation of that stupid brat.

"Poor me. Mommy wants me to help poor people, but I hate poor people.", I said.

"Okay how did you do that, that was creepy?", Cress asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like a mean Mary Poppins. Do it again!", Scarlet said.

We laughed and despite this shitty day, it did cheer me up. This has been one of the worst day of my life and I decided it was time to stop feeling sorry for myself. I did another go and they were surprised that I almost sounded like her.

"I want to go to Spain. I want to see my friends. I want a golden goose..."

"Excuse me Miss Blackburn!"

We turn around and see a short man with suit and was trying to speak English. Must be one of the staff. He continue to speak.

"Good news, we were able to track down your package and will be delivered first thing in the morning."

"Wait what?" I said in my normal voice.

"We're not...", Cress tries to explain.

"There must be some mistake...", Scarlet said but was interrupted.

" Yes, yes, we know.", he said. His face turned into pleading." We are so, so sorry. So sorry and we promised not to let this happen again, Miss Blackburn. Your package will be here in the morning"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's fine. Um... it okay. You don't need to make a big fuss about it. We're fine.", Cress interrupted him and try to calm him down. Even though she may not be the most social person in the world, she's very kind and trying to make sure that this man did not end up in tears. Finally, the man smiles and spoke again.

"In the meantime, we will get your room ready and...", he stopped and turned to the man behind him. Another staff member. He clapped and immediately, I see two other man pushing a cart with a giant silver platter with a bottle of wine. It stopped in front of us and the man speak again.

"We have found, as you requested, a 26-pound langouste.", he said and lifted the platter lid. It was a red, giant, cooked lobster. One that is the size of size of my backpack and looked so red and juicy. My stomach growled and I wanted to eat all in a heartbeat.

I looked over and see Cress and Scarlet's mouths dropped as they were drooling over this lobster. We have never seen this type of fish back home and it's the cost of Iko's and I monthly rent. Something I would never afford in my entire life. I was about to speak when it hit me, this wasn't mine. These people actually believe that I'm some sort of rich person and staying here. No one knows who I am and they are actually buying this. Right there, I was faced with a moral dilemma.

Do I take this meal and steal something that isn't mine or tell the man the truth. I know that this meal is not mine to begin with. I am not Selene Blackburn. I don't belong here and we'll be on our way out. However, it is raining outside. We are tired, starving, and have no idea where to go. I have worked as a part-time mechanic for four years while Selene has been going to parties and raised with a silver spoon. I think it's time I take control and enjoy myself for once.

After all, it's just for the night.

I use my accent again and spoke," I shall take it in my room."

Scarlet looked at me but didn't say anything while the man told the others to do as instructed.

***Hour Later (Hotel Room)***

After one lobster later, we were stuffed and Cress and I had lie down on the bed while Scarlet was pacing the room. It was a one bedroom suite but it's much bigger than the one from last night. At least this bed was enough to fit at least for three of us.

"Can you imagine having a room like this and not even staying in it?", Cress yawned.

"Yeah", Scarlet spoke."Because we're not stay here".

We all looked at the her.

"Said the girl that eat almost half of the lobster", Cress stated.

"The point is that we can't stay here and we are going to get in big trouble.", she said.

"I know but we don't have a lot of options. We're lost and those people believe she is Selene. It's just for the night and we'll get out of here first thing in the morning", Cress said as she was pulling the covers to get in bed.

"Great. Now we have to make the bed.", Scarlet mummered.

"Scar, just relax. We're just resting", she said and tossed her one of the chocolates from the bed.

Scarlet catches it and looks at it for a second and sits down on the side of the bed. I decided to speak.

"Come on, Scarlet. It's been a long day and we have nowhere else to go", I said.

Finally, Scarlet touches the blanket on the bed and crawled until she plop down and lie between me and Cress.

"Fine.", she said. "Just until it stops raining".

We all agreed and decided to go asleep. Cress and I shared the blanket while Scarlet slept on top of the covers to keep us separated. Finally, I turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

 **Sorry I'm late. I had a few things to take care of but enough about me. I have kept you guys without a story too long and I am almost done with my writer's block. I hope you guys like this chapter even though that this may not be my best one, I had to give you guys something. I'll see you soon with a new chapter.**

 **XOXO**

 **-Bookatopia1227**


	4. UpdateAgain

_**Update... Again**_

 _ **Hello readers,**_

 _ **The last couple months have been stressful for me as I've started a new school. My workload had doubled than what I've been used to. I've also developed a writer's block and have been having a hard time to get inspired to write again. Up and until today, I've haven't had time to write on my computer. There's not a day that goes by that I just want to drop everything to just update a chapter for you guys.**_

 _ **When I started writing fanfics, I wanted to share my ideas with the stories that meant so much to me. The stories that I grew up reading when I went through bullying in school and my state of depression four years ago. I'm going to continue writing for you guy but I want to go through the stories I feel confident to continue.**_

 _ **On June 1, I'll be deleting Let Light Guide You Home. Anyone who wants to continue this story and/or write their own version of this story, go for it. I know it's my first story I decided to write, but I can't see myself to continue. As for my other stories, I'll be still updating The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever. However, I decided to rewrite Trip of a Lifetime and Love is Timeless. I may have my struggles writing it but it's one I feel confident to share and there have been a few mistakes I've made when I first wrote them.**_

 _ **Also, while I have been on my hiatus, I've also come up with not one but three stories that I want to write and post. I don't know if I will go through with writing them but I've been thinking about them for the last few months. I won't tell you the entire plot and what books they are set in, but I'll give up a couple of hints on their genre and the general idea of these fanfics.**_

 _ **1\. A spinoff from a book series that will follow a whole new cast of characters and how their stories intertwine with the characters you know and love.**_

 _ **2\. Urban Fantasy AU that combines the world of science and fantasy together and a series of adventures.**_

 _ **3\. Drama/Mystery AU with a town full of secrets, a big mystery to uncover, and has the drama and mysteries of Riverdale and the thriller and romance of PLL.**_

 _ **What do you think of them? Which story do you think I should go through?**_

 _ **I hope you guys can still accept my decision. I hope I'll see you guys soon with a new update.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **-Bookatopia1227**_


End file.
